Fear the tiny child
by Arkideon
Summary: Overall jackass is in control of frisks body with high lvl, and is plagued with his new FEMALE body romancing his new partner chara... good god I have given myself a frighten.
1. Frisk the Baby slapper

Life used to be simple, go to work from nine to five, met up with the family every now and again and make dangerous hazards for fun. Simple in many standards, but that was my life. I should explain the past tense some now shouldn't I. Well it would be better to just show you now wouldn't it. Now where to begin…

"Good morning Atlanta! This is your morning wake-up call from yours truly, Ryan Merry. Now that your awake here's our weather forecast for today" I groan smacking the power cord of the radio out of its socket.

"Stupid thing waking me up at" I look at my clock "9:30 AM!" I growl while hastily getting dressed in an old pair of jeans and a blue sweater.

"Hey Frank, you ready to go up their man?" My cousin Steven calls up as I put my shoes on.

I head downstairs to greet him, Steven is a twenty-year-old with pale skin, green eyes, brown hair, and is about 5'4. Compared to me a thirty-two-year-old with long brown hair with blue eyes whose an irritating 6 and a half feet tall and you get people asking if your names are David and goliath, oh and I can't walk through doors without hitting my head.

"Steven any ideas what you want to do tomorrow" I ask him forcing a grin. Steven looks at me for a moment before sighing.

"Frank, you need to work on the whole pretending to care thing" Steven complains throwing his arms up and grabbing the keys to his car.

"I'd rather not Steven" I roll my eyes "besides I'm getting you a present today" I inform him as we get in his car.

"Frank remember don't stomp on baby's, don't smack old people, don't…" Steven grabs the bridge of his nose "Don't do anything but find a present and purchase it" I dead pan at him before walking away.

' _you smack a baby once and everyone gets all butt hurt, Stomp on an old guys nads his wife thanks me, I mean jeez so nonsensical'_

"By the way its stomp on old people, and smack baby's" I say over my shoulder as I walk down the shopping center. _'GameGo, nope he'd like a present from there how about Bargain Bin'._

I chuckle internally as I pick up an old dusty heart shaped locket. Walking up to the register I grab a rusty revolver picking that up I check out with an old man in front of the register.

Turning to leave I hear a sharp whistle before I start to black out, to bad I hit the floor first.

Now that were caught up let's begin with the fact I am in complete agonizing pain; my body feels like it in a blender within an oven inside of a blackhole while superman smashes his knee into my dick with a side of planet buster hulk.

 _Yes, that bad_...

Hours, weeks, years, time has no concept in this dark pla- "AHHH LIGHT IT BURNS" I blanch at the sound of someone else's voice coming from my mouth. I'm pissed that it's a girl's voice and that I am falling towards a chain of islands which may also be a factor of my worry.

' _Frisk get a hold of yourself!'_ Oh, and now I have a voice in my head, how quaint _'Frisk do you see that lake over there, try to land in it'_.

Good idea voice, now how do I steer.

I aim for the pond on one of the smaller islands painstakingly before closing my eyes and holding my breath _'THREE, TWO, ONE, BRACE'_ I tense up as I splash down.

I touch the bottom and swim up as fast as possible and gasping for air. I open my eyes only to see a pair of unamused glowing red eyes in front of me _'Idiot don't ever do that again Frisk!'_

"Sorry Chara" I say in embarrassment only to blink in confusion _'what did I just'_ I stand up prompting 'Chara' to stand up and I walk towards the water _'No matter what Frisk its still you'_ Chara whispers in my ear, but what looks to be a young girl with a rounded face, tan skin, and long brown hair. Looks back at me in the water she is about 3'7 in a blue and purple striped sweater with blue jeans and with huge overly long draping sleeves, what the worst thing was, I remember the Undertale game and I look like Moe fanart.

The funny thing about this is my LvL doesn't match up with frisks memories at a whopping 36 of the twenty earnable in the underground compared to his zero.

"Are you OK" I ask still internally disturbed by the fact I can feel frisks memory's floating around the back of my head and the fact I have so much LvL and how I earned it, probably the baby thing if I should guess because now I don't know for certain it's a "Really _Really_ bad thing to do".

Chara is a near albino white skinned girl of the same stature minus an inch or so, she has stunning red hair and eyes that- ' _I'm cutting that train of thought off right there_ ' she leans on my head and nods I look around the area to notice I'm in a wooded shoreline enshrouded by mist.

' _where are we'_ Chara asks in an exasperated huff glaring down at me. My body moves on its own and plants a kiss on her forehead "I don't know" I say nonchalantly internally panicking beyond mortal comprehension.

"let's see what's going on Chara" I giggle …now that I'm completely dead inside at the giggle that emanated from me of all people, glancing at chara my soul metaphorically shrivels further her blush.

' _And just this morning I wasn't followed by a demon girl in another girl's body, I'm going to kill someone if Flowey shows up'_

Distant shouts and the clanging of metal on metal rings out not too far away, I look at Chara and smile without my own permission and sneak over towards the sounds.


	2. Chara's Pov

**Hello and welcome to the next installment of Fear the tiny child, I'm so happy today and ideas are flooding in however this is a chara chapter about her view on previous events this is an exception to my one every five chapters rule and they act as recap with her thoughts and feelings to add more depth enjoy**

 **Disclaimer** **I don't own** **Undertale or Naruto**

 _Chara Pov_

Me and Frisk were on our way to the surface for the last time. We tried to save Asriel, but it was just not possible.

Frisk stops abruptly and looks at the roof of the throne room. I look up and see a red translucent orb hovering in the air, remarkably like the relic in waterfall.

"chara its calling us" Frisk whispers with a tremble in her voice as she reaches out to it

'Frisk no don't touch it we don't know' I'm cut off mid-sentence as she screams, oh her scream is filled with so much pain. I need to help her.

 **I must help her**

'Frisk!' I latch onto her arm and try to pry it off her. I don't know how long it was or who was screaming anymore, all I know is pain.

As the pain dulls the first thing that I notice, we are falling, the second frisk has more LOVE then in one of our genocide runs. not only that but she seems different somehow, like-

"AHHH Light It Burns" Frisk scrunches her face up and then looks kind of Constipated. We have more worries right now.

'Frisk get a hold of yourself' I yell to her and look down seeing we were approaching an expansive island chain, green and brown landmasses with a heavy mist settling on the shores and in the forests of the islands. I manage to make out a pond below us 'Frisk do you see that lake over there, try to land in it'

I watch as frisk awkwardly flails in an attempt to aim herself at it, I sigh to myself and adjust her trajectory with a slight use of force and begin to count down to her 'THREE, TWO, ONE, BRACE' she tenses up and I sigh to myself and lift her out of the water onto the shoreline, she turns and takes frantic breaths with a disturbed look on her face while looking at her reflection.

'idiot don't ever do that again frisk' I hiss at him with my hands on my hips.

"Sorry chara" Frisk apologizes with red cheeks and blinks in confusion, she's probably wondering where the orb dropped us.

"Are you OK" Frisk asks me for some reason 'she knows I'm can become intangible or is she asking how I'm feeling' I internalize

'Where are we' I speak up as I notice she's ignoring me. Frisk turns to me "I don't know" Frisk says before kissing me 'flskibneijv' my brain hurts, and my face is burning up as I freeze up.

"Let's see what's going on Chara" she giggles, oh my god she's so adorable and my face is hotter now.

A distant clash of metal catches our attention, Frisk looks at me with a smile and I sigh and motion my permission to her

I have a feeling today is going to go swimmingly


End file.
